potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Pulp Daggerlord
We are not a nation - we are a private militia. A group of assassins sent to contain your filth, and contain it we shall - even in bloodshed. ''- Pulp Daggerlord during the conquest for Port Royal. Pulp Daggerlord (birth name Benedict Augustine) was one of the founding members of the EITC along with Pablo Swordmaster and Giratina Origin Forme. There isn't much information about his past, other than he has been around for a long time and has an undying loyalty to Lord Cutler Beckett. He is from a much simpler, more purified and golden age of the EITC that most have forgotten; a legendary league of dark mercenaries and revered assassins who occupied the caribbean under the shadow of Lord Cutler Beckett tasked with exterminating pirates from the Caribbean - I.e. The Black Guard. Daggerlord was one of the most nihilistic, and referred to all pirates as "pirate insects". He generally worked as second in command to various leaders throughout the ages. He became widely renowned as Beckett's top assassin, and was awarded Ian Mercer's knives upon becoming his successor when he ascended to Third - In - Command of the EITC. He became so skilled with the art of the short blade that he eventually took on the name Daggerlord. A name that would come to be feared as well as respected, as he tended to use the dark as his ally to disarm sword wielders. He took this as his official surname, along with his lordship. He has stood the test of time, living through the civil wars and the rise of The British Empire (signalizing the destruction of the EITC's status as an independent militia), and believes as one of the last founding members of the EITC still alive he is of the few people with whom the memories of the golden age still remain, and thus one of the only few capable of passing it on to the new generation ensuring the survival of the Black Guard. He currently leads one of the original EITC guilds from many years ago, a long forgotten guild which was the one he first joined at the beginning of his career - Black Mercenary. The Return of the EITC Golden Age It began with the EITC rebelling against the crown under William Brawlmartin, an unworthy and weak leader who kept loose ties with Britain and plotted with the former EITC Lord, Samuel Redbeard, over the course of 1 year to legitimize the EITC under him so that the former Lord Marshall could eventually return and seize it. Brawlmartin failed to achieve likeability, or even a strong standing EITC guild, for it was inactive. The Attempted Assassination of Johnny Goldtimbers When Samuel Harrington had finally made his return, he and William Brawlmartin were ready to rebel and unveil their true intentions to reform the EITC as a private militia, by committing treason and attempting to execute the Prime Minister of Great Britain and Ireland. Samuel, William, and other members of their court of directors entered Johnny's lounge with the intention of killing him and escaping before the guards could notice. The Prime Minister defended himself against the 4 treacherous EITC lords, facing all of them alone using his unorthodox fencing style. After dispatching two of the falsehood lords, Johnny Goldtimbers ultimately survived the attack suffering a scarring wound to the face. William and Samuel then escaped to further their plans. The crumbling of William Brawlmartin's Regime "''Remember, remember the 1st of november... The EITC treason and plot. I know of no reason, the EITC treason should ever be forgot." ''- A recovered Johnny Goldtimbers during the parliamentary act of November 1st, 1750, to dissolve the EITC The vote was a success, with the majority of Britain voting to repeal the EITC and hunt down Samuel Harrington's rebellion. Nobody knew what would come next, what was certain, however, was that a war was coming... Pulp Daggerlord (Cersei Goldtimbers) left the parliament session with mixed feelings, as not only had his father nearly been killed, but he was just recovering from a state of shame within the British Empire for his previous harshness, combined with all that he had worked for - the EITC over the course of nearly ten years, being torn down after a long period of inactivity and reckless leadership. The Return of Black Merenary Thinking himself at rock bottom now, with nothing left of his dignity, by luck he had one possession left - one of the old EITC guild names from the golden age, Black Mercenary, on his character Pulp Daggerlord. Since the EITC legally didn't exist anymore, and all that was left was a rebellion under what he saw as a weaker guildname (East India Co.) He figured he could use the prestige of the guildname Black Mercenary alone to bring back the old ways of the EITC, something Samuel and William noticeably couldn't do. He began by recreating the old EITC uniform, furnishing a formula for buyable black pants to go along with the infamous black dinghy long coat glitch, which most people already knew of. What they didn't know is the secret formula to the Black Guard Breeches, as he calls it - and intended to make it a guild secret. If they joined Black Mercenary, they could finally bear the true colors of Beckett's Assassins! This proved to be successful when Marc Warfury, his future Co. Gm was first inspired and asked him how to get it. After telling him the secret and introducing him to what he had planned, Marc trusted his ability to bring back the old ideology of the EITC, and made a new main called Vice Daggerlord who would assist him in recruiting for Black Mercenary, using the flashy secret outfits to catch attention. This combined with the guildname ensured tremendous success, with the guild amassing an army of new EITC mercenaries in uniform within just two days. - The theory was correct, the name Black Mercenary did carry influence - as did the leadership of Pulp and Vice Daggerlord, now second in command of the newly formed company. The EITC already had a functioning ranking chain, cunning recruiters and professional formation units. It was not long before Pulp began organizing Black Mercenary to protect Britain during guild meetings - and they noticed, and were impressed. ''"Professional! Bringing back the old ways of the EITC." ''- Lord Maximillion Phillipe Beckett, November 4th 1750, during a guarded meeting between The Prime Minister and the King of Spain. Very soon Black Mercenary began to be recognized by the British Empire as the newly formed Black Guard, as a replacement of Brawlmartin's regime. But the threat of war still remained - Samuel and William still lurked, and Pulp realized that Black Mercenary must have no rivals, or it will not grow. With an army at his back and Black Mercenary surpassing the success of Samuel's rebellion, Pulp found himself pressured into transferring Black Mercenary into their rebel guild, East India Co. Deal with The Devil In order to get out of this argument while still keeping Black Mercenary free of enemies, Pulp forged a plan while he was cornered, and emphasized to Samuel and Brawlmartin that under the oppression of the British Empire, East India Co. could not grow, and it wouldn't make a difference if he joined them. However, Black Mercenary had the support of Britain due to sheer impression and awe at the guild, and so a deal was struck - Daggelord suggested Samuel and William stand down as a distraction while Black Mercenary grows strong from Britain's support, and then the guild would be given to Samuel and the spotlight would be stolen from Britain, as Pulp had a long history of serving Samuel in the oldern days on his other character, Billy Hullbatten, causing Samuel to ''trust ''him to honor his end of the deal - a mistake. Samuel was his commander while he was a loyal child, and remembers him as such, but wasn't present to see him grow into what he was now - '''a conqueror.' The rebel lords were reluctant, but admitted the strategy was their only hope. Meanwhile, Pulp Daggerlord on his other character, Cersei Goldtimbers, had already paid Britain an incomparable debt by using another one of his alts in Samuel's guild, whom was an Officer, to give an unlimited invite code to Johnny allowing him to flood it with spies. In return, this granted Black Mercenary infinite withdrawals from the Bank and the militia's full support of the country. Cersei's proposal with the rebel EITC lords began to discourage Brawlmartin, seeing that they truly could not build their guild in the face of Britain and that trusting Cersei was his only hope - someone he hated. This ended up causing Brawlmartin to abandon all hope and hand East India Co. over to Britain, betraying Samuel with his weakness thus winning Britain the war and reducing the rebels to nothing. Cersei aka Pulp Daggerlord managed to cause all of this with just one conversation, and thus was rewarded for his endeavours by being appointed to the Privy Council of Great Britain (later removed due to it being more of a British government position), representing the EITC united with the crown under the old ways, thus completing his rise to power. The Prime Minister would then go on to praise Cersei for his precisity once he confessed this all resulted from his deal, and referred to him as a "genius and a madman." Return of the EITC Founder Shortly after Britain's tremendous victory due to Cersei's political cunningness, Pablo Swordmaster had come online for the first time in seemingly ages. Black Mercenary now stronger than ever, and Swordmaster a wise supporter of Britain. Cersei was eager to show Pablo Swordmaster that the legacy he began in 2008 flourishes under his rule. He did this by presenting a guild wall of his mercenaries, signifying the EITC guild's prestigious military strength. - This had all been done within a few days. Very impressed and pleased, the founding EITC Lord agreed to join Black Mercenary in order to watch his legacy flourish under the new leader, as a trusted officer. Cersei now had the advisory of the very first; the father. The EITC was secure. Coronation as the new Lord of the Black Guard It is on this day, that after seizing the EITC in order to reform it to it's golden days, that Cersei Goldtimbers (Pulp Daggerlord) reunited with Pablo Swordmaster - the founder off of which the EITC was built upon, and has obtained his valuable advisory and counsel and thus after many years finally reunited the EITC, and has promised to continue to lead it in the legendary vision that Pablo Swordmaster had in the beginning with him at his side. Long may he reign - '' Present-Day As leader of the currently flourishing Black Guard, Pulp Daggerlord has become widely renown for conducting his "Daily EITC Occupations of Tortuga" in order to remind pirates of whom truly is in control of the Caribbean. He spends countless hours training with his mercenaries, creating a militia of skilled assassins. Previous Characters and Their Backstories The very first of Benedict's characters was William Treasuresilver - a character which gained no prestige and as a result has no backstory as he was accidentally deleted at the level of 10 (2007) Shortly after, Billy Hullbatten was created, whom would be the first character to be introduced into the roleplaying community. He was invited to Black Mercenary where he would gain his infamous EITC persona which he would carry on until his termination in 2011, shortly after ascending to Third-In-Command of the EITC. A new beginning A character by the name of Eric was created in his stead, whom would act as the unfinished legacy of Billy Hullbatten, however a more humble version of him. It was due to his humbleness that he would stumble across a great threat during his continued life in the EITC, despite his many friends and outstanding achievements at this point... Collaboration with Captain Leon Being still young under the alias of Eric, he had never come across a true deviant before. That was, until he met Captain Leon - whom claimed to be Lord of the EITC so many times that people finally started believing it. He came across as a classic narcissist - charming, charismatic, seemingly very opened - Eric was drawn, and a good bond was formed within short time. So much so that Leon talked Eric into sharing his account with him - probably one of his most important life lessons as Leon would then attempt to steal the account for himself. And while an important life lesson this was, (trust no one), it did not come with sacrifice after all. Captain Leon's cheekiness would last only long enough for him to proclaim his true identity, attempting to ruin Eric's reputation within the EITC ranks before Benedict would cleverly and swiftly seize the account back from him by contacting Disney Support. He logged back onto his rightful character right as the EITC administration was about to fire him, arriving just in time to proclaim that the performance from the malicious and harsh mastermind Captain Leon had been silenced. As a result of this, Disney terminated Captain Leon's account after finding out about his vicious schemes. Eric would go on to live his life successfully and in aide to the British cause until Potco's shut down in 2013. Revival Accounts created in TLOPO after this point are referred to in the biography and storyline above this section. Trivia Benedict has a sort of minimalistic taste, or "subtly extravagant" as he refers to it, and likes to add touches of highness and majesty to dull and bland - hence his nickname (Pulp Daggerlord) as he is exceptionally skilled with daggers, but sought a way to balance out the loftiness of this name by adding the word "pulp", giving more climax to the latter. Benedict is very idealistic and a master conversationist, and often puts people into therapy without them knowing. He believes strongly that reality is shaped by one's thoughts. Benedict calls everything he doesn't like "treasonous". Benedict enjoys being rude because he believes in redemption, evil has always been his forte. Benedict spends most of his time in his suite in Fort Dundee, Port Royal. Titles Lord of the Black Guard Former close adviser to the Lord Governor of the EITC (William Brawlmartins reign) Former Second-in-Command of the EITC (Samuel Redbeards reign) Former Third-in-Command of the EITC (Samuel Redbeards reign) Former Lieutenant Colonel of the British Empire (Johnny Goldtimbers' reign) Officer of the British Empire Guildmaster of Black Mercenary Quotes - ''Whatever stands in our way, we will defeat it. - ''Lord Pulp during the conquest of Tortuga. - ''The best way to get the most out of someone is to dangle a carrot on a stick over their head, never letting them know it's made out of plastic. - ''Lord Pulp on leadership. - ''We are the Black Guard, not the Blue Guard! ''- Pulp Daggerlord on ordering the EITC to return to wearing the old uniform, as opposed to the Adventure coat and pants. - ''A good leader sees things through the eyes of his men. Philosophy of a Sociopath Look around you. For every inch of life that advances, an equal inch is chipped away by death - it's the only thing that's apparent, a balance only complexity can alter. Combine a strong mind with the infinite nature of the universe and any outcome is invited. Survival is what counts. My only goal is longevity through my contributions, while pursuing fulfillment along the way. I have deemed honored service as the high ground in terms of reaping potential benefits, and as for fulfillment, self expression fuels me - for that I need listeners. If people are incapable of admiring me, they are useless. Then there is glorification - for that I only need sheep. Anything that stands in the way of my fuel sources, I've come to be skilled at finding new and innovative ways to get rid of them - even people.